


A Verse of Old.

by FoxFabled



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game Of Thones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFabled/pseuds/FoxFabled
Summary: Endless List of Game of Thrones Plot Bunnies.





	A Verse of Old.

**Author's Note:**

> In Which Elize Baratheon is Bethrothed to Willas Tyrell During his first tourney, he competed against Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne, who knocked Willas from his horse. When her Brother the King and Mace Tyrell wish to break this betrothal she shows them her fury.

Elize Baratheon was as sweet as her mother as she was often told. Strong and graceful so often called dutiful. The Queen of thrones thought she would make a strong alliance for House Tyrell, that this pretty girl would bring them into the royal fold she so craved. She thought that Red Viper had stolen her families place next to the King that day. But never had she seen a storm so quick as the Lady Elize when she told her brother the King that she would marry Willas Tyrell whether he blessed it or not. “Do you think me so vain” she had whispered to him as he lay in bed, broken and lame. No the Lady Elize was a stormborn was the rest of the of her house.


End file.
